


Dance With Me, You Asshole

by Faittruo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i couldn't help myself i'm sorry, indulge yourselves in rinharu fluffy goodness, these guys are dorks and too pure for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faittruo/pseuds/Faittruo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more romantic than a midnight dance under the stars, surrounded by a beautiful blanket of cherry blossom petals, the night young and carefree...<br/>... If Rin had the courage to actually ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, You Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> (EDITED: 12/09/15)  
> Few minor fixes.

It was a late spring night, the satin sky embellished with countless silver sequins, the air cool and refreshing. It had been Gou’s initial idea – a midnight party with Iwatobi and Samezuka, celebrating the graduation of the 3rd years, and with Makoto’s immediate enthusiasm and Rin’s overwhelmingly fervent response, the date was made and the idea surfaced into action.

Rin fixed the shoulders of his crisp white suit, looking at himself in the large window of the elegant hall, the expanse filled with chattering teammates from both Samezuka and Iwatobi. He wore a thin red tie, fashioned with an elegant crimson pattern, maroon hair neatly braided by Gou. White pants, ironed neatly, and white dress shoes completed his overly formal attire. He was presentable, at least; Gou wasn’t the only one with a decent taste in fashion.

Rin observed the gathered crowd, recognizing most of the people attending. Some names were still obscure to him, although he’d taken the time to remember most of the 1st year’s names, being the current captain. His eyes scanned the hall, yet there was no sight of the boy he had wanted to speak with. Gou eventually approached him, her expression questioning.

“Gou.” Rin noticed her, and she smiled.

“Hello. Looking for someone? You seem a bit lost,” she stated, her smile unwavering, looking into the crowd. They stood near the back of the hall, observing the mass of people, before Rin shook his head.

“No, no-one.” He mumbled, and Gou’s smile turned to that similar to a smirk.

“You sure? Not a date, is it?” This received a splutter from Rin. She saw through him like glass, and Rin wasn’t subtle in the least, as much as he wished he was.

“N-No, god, of course not.” Rin murmured, and Gou nodded, noting the blush on her brother’s cheeks.

“You can be honest with me, you know.” Gou said, her arm wrapping around his, and Rin frowned, avoiding her caring eyes. Eventually, he gave in with a heavy sigh. He hated when she was perceptive. His privacy was limited enough.

“… Alright, jeez. Maybe I have _some_ intent of trying to grab a date.” Rin said, loud enough for Gou to hear, yet quiet to bystanders around them.

“A crush?” Gou questioned, and Rin shrugged, looking away. He wasn’t sure himself.

“I suppose. Something like that.” Rin murmured, running a hand through his loose fringe.

Gou smiled. Rin wasn’t usually open about this sort of thing, and was thankful that Rin was able to speak about it. Rin having a crush made her somewhat a little jealous, yet Gou knew her brother was growing up. She’d had him to herself for a portion of her life; it was time to pass him on to someone else, someone who Rin loved romantically. Gou loved her brother, and felt just as protective over him as he was to her; it was a sibling thing, she thought.

Rin had privately asked Gou if she could make this meeting formal, romantic; and immediately Gou had known that Rin had some clandestine motive behind it all. If it was love, Gou would try her best to make it perfect. Although, without confirmation, without the knowledge of who it was that Rin loved, the outcome of the night came down to Rin’s decisions. It always had.

 

The murmur from the crowd eased as Makoto stepped up onto the podium, tapping the microphone gently, his heavy, nervous breath accentuated through the speakers.

 

“Uh, hello, and welcome! I’m Tachibana Makoto, captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Thank you to all who could attend! This gathering wouldn’t have been possible without the collective effort of both swim clubs, with special thanks to our manager, Gou, for the fantastic idea! And, um, I know our reception is mostly males tonight, however we will be commencing some couples dancing in a few minutes, so we hope that you enjoy yourselves none-the-less! We will then allow time for each of the 3rd years to say a few words to the crowd. Thank you!” Makoto’s voice was nervous and shaky, his sentences messy and rushed, yet he maintained a joyous smile. Momo, who was standing next to Nitori in a neat, black tuxedo, turned to Rin with a hopeful smile.

“I’m dancing with Gou. Find someone else.” Rin glared, and Momo gave a knowing pout as the gentle melody of classical instrumental music filled the room. Rin took Gou’s small hands in his own, and began to sway, a look of irritation on her face.

“Brother, you have to stop being so protective.” Gou said with a sigh, and Rin looked back at her with furrowed brows.

“The only person I’d trust you to dance with is Sosuke… And maybe Makoto.” Rin added, and Gou sighed again.

“This is just a bit of fun. Does it matter? Isn’t there someone else you’d rather be dancing with, too?” Gou’s eyebrows raised in question, and Rin could feel his face heat up, looking to the side with a huff.

“No. Don’t ask stupid questions.” Rin countered, and Gou smiled knowingly.

“You’re blushing.”

“Shut up.” Rin said through gritted teeth.

There was a pause, and they danced in silence, before Gou spoke up again, making sure she could see her brother’s eyes. They spoke truth; even if his mouth never did.

“Is it Sosuke-kun?” She asked, and Rin let out an unattractive snort.

“Hell no. Jeez, Gou, that’s... No way.” He let out a taut laugh.

 “Is it… Nitori-kun?” Gou added, thinking of the possibilities in her head.

“No, of course not.” Rin replied almost instantly.

“How about Rei-kun?”

“No, not the theory freak; we’re just friends.”

“Nagisa-kun? You guys went on a cute little date once.”

“It wasn’t a date; he wanted the stuffed toy, so I won it for him,” followed by a quiet, “He told you about that?”

“It’s not Makoto-senpai, or Momotaro-kun, I’m guessing?”

“Makoto’s a good guy, but no. And Momo… Really?” Rin said with huff.

“How about Haruka-senpai?” Gou finished, and Rin paused, hesitation in his answer.

“… Nah. He’s not really…” Rin’s voice trailed off, and he clicked his tongue, glaring at Gou with a toothy frown.

“Why are you asking me this, anyway?” Rin finished, retaliating with a growl. Gou smiled knowingly, and Rin avoided her knowledgeable eyes.

“Shut up.” He murmured, and Gou let go of his hand, stepping back.

“It’s Haruka-senpai, isn’t it?” Gou smiled, and Rin clicked his tongue, his eyes travelling to the large windows, his hands suddenly in his pockets.

“… Shut up.” Rin repeated with a murmur, and Gou pushed him back with a grin, Rin stumbling slightly.

“Did you ask him to dance?” Gou questioned, and Rin stayed silent. This was unlike him, Gou had thought. He was outgoing and bold; a romantic. Still, the silence between them lingered.

“… Don’t tell me you chickened out.” Gou said with a teasing tone, and when no response came, Gou’s expression turned to one of shock and disbelief.

“… Wait, you really did chicken out, didn’t you? Rin!” Gou said desperately, and Rin finally looked back, a blush visible on his frustrated features.

“I said shut up! I didn’t chicken out!” Rin’s voice was loud above the music, and he stepped away from Gou, who was shaking her head at him disapprovingly.

“Go find him. God, Rin, I can’t believe you!” Gou said, a smile on her face, yet her voice showed audible disappointment. Rin walked forward, looking behind him to make sure Momo hadn’t made his move. Gou rolled her eyes, urging him forward, and Rin weaved through the flood of bodies, searching for a familiar set of oceanic eyes, a head of silky black hair.

But, for some reason, there here was no sight of him. Rin searched the venue over, with no luck. Had he already gone home?

The hall was illuminated by a large chandelier, warm yellow light brightening the surrounds. Outside, along the stone pathway that gave an incredible view of both the ocean and the blooming cherry blossoms, was illuminated by the moon, its eerie light making the water shimmer under the stars.

Makoto was standing by the outstretched double doors, alone, and Rin walked up to him from behind, making himself heard before he was seen.

“Aren’t the dancing type, huh, Makoto?” Rin spoke, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, and Makoto shook his head at the question.

“No, I was just dancing with Sosuke before. I just… Haru went out for some fresh air; said he felt a bit ill. I’m just a little worried, that’s all.” Makoto said with a sigh, and Rin smiled. So he hadn’t left.

“He’s not a fan of crowds.” Makoto continued, and Rin nodded.

“Did he go down there?” Rin asked, pointing to the spiral of concrete steps which led to the clearing beneath them. Makoto nodded in affirmation, and without a second thought, Rin stepped outside, immediately assaulted by the cold, evening air. He turned, seeing Makoto’s concerned look, and pointed to the steps below him.

“I’ll go check on him, alright?” Rin said, and Makoto smiled, nodding in appreciation. It dawned on him that maybe Haruka wanted to be alone. Maybe that’s why Makoto hadn’t followed him. Maybe he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Rin’s head was spitting out scenario after scenario, trying to put him off. He ignored it, for the time being.

Rin’s white shoes stepped down the spiralling stone, bright shrubbery lining the top of the walls which ran on either side of the steps. It was spring, the luminous flowers in full bloom, and Rin eventually arrived at a large terrace, paved with large, rectangular stone, a line of cherry blossoms brightening the dull surrounds whose petals were scattered copiously along the path.

There, under the moonlit sky, pink blossoms floating around him like a veil, stood Haruka.

Charcoal grey suit, cobalt blue tie, hair tucked neatly behind his ears.

The classical instrumentals from above were faint yet audible, the melodic hum from Haruka’s lips capturing the notes of the song faultlessly, the song coming to life in front of Rin. Haruka’s lips parted, his voice adding to the music; his speech quiet, mouth following the words to the melody. Rin felt mesmerised by sight before him; he had planned to merely rush in and recklessly ask the boy to dance with him, however with each second, Rin found himself unable to break the melodic monologue between them. Rin knew this song, he’d heard it many times before. So, without a second thought, his voice also added to the quiet melody, wanting to be heard. He stood still, projecting his voice as steadily as he could manage he saw Haruka freeze, swiftly turning around to meet Rin’s eyes.

Haruka’s voice was quiet, and Rin couldn’t hear what he had said, however the movement of his lips was enough.

Rin stepped forward, hesitantly, as if he were about to step into ice cold water. Slowly stepping forward, he focused his attention on the sound of his footsteps, taking his mind away from the boy in front of him. As he neared closer, he put on a confident façade, a smirk finding its way onto his lips.

“You’re not a bad singer, Haru.” Rin commented, and Haruka stared, seemingly lost. He hadn’t expected anyone to join him here, the silence between them only broken by the ambient sound of the wind through the trees. Pastel pink petals floated around them, and one landed on Haruka’s cheek, the boy flinching. Rin’s smirk faded to a smile of admiration, dare he call it love. Love was a concept he was enamoured by, a concept which confused him yet encouraged him to learn. He hadn’t ever been in love, not truly.

Not until now, anyway.

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Haruka replied, reaching up to brush the petal from his cheek, before Rin intercepted his hand, picking the petal with his fingers. Haruka’s eyes widened slightly, and Rin smiled.

“What are you doing here, Rin?” Haruka asked, and Rin let his hand drop, his eyes staring into the endless ocean that was Haruka. He was a devastating, dangerous ocean; one that Rin wouldn’t mind getting caught in.

“Just felt like getting some fresh air.” Rin murmured, and Haruka’s eyes dropped slightly. He was looking with the intent of pulling the truth from Rin, guiding the words from his lying lips with gentle persuasion.

“Makoto said you were feeling a bit ill.” Rin continued, and Haruka tilted his head slightly.

“I suppose you weren’t worried about me, were you?” His voice was like honey, and Rin swallowed, yet the voice didn’t soothe his throat in the slightest. Haruka was a distant beauty; not meant to be restrained. Love was most likely something very unfamiliar for him, if he even loved at all.

“Don’t want you getting sick, otherwise I can’t have a proper race with you.” Rin smirked, hiding his already visible unnerve, and Haruka replied with a sincere tone.

“The crowd gave me a headache. I’m… I don’t like big crowds.”

The echo of quiet music eventually came to an abrupt end, before resuming, a different tune filling the air. It was slow, the piano gentle, and Rin bit his lip.

“Hey, Haru…”

“Hm?” Haruka’s questioning hum made Rin pause, yet with the remainder of his strength, Rin spoke, holding out his hand nervously.

“Uh...” His voice faltered, and Haruka looked at him questioningly.

“What?” Haruka urged, and Rin cleared his throat, his eyes avoiding the sincere cerulean ones before him.

“Uh… May I… May I have this dance?” His cheeks were red from the cold, yet redder from the request. He was shaking, and he almost laughed at his lack of confidence. How had he expected to manage to do this without succumbing to his nerves? He was an embarrassed, nervous wreck.

“… Dance?” Haruka replied with uncertainty. Rin willed his hand to still, and slowly, eventually, Haruka’s hand joined his, visibly unsure.

A hesitant hand then went to Haruka’s waist, Rin avoiding Haruka’s stare. Slowly, Haruka raised his hand, resting it on Rin’s shoulder, and Rin smiled, pulling Haruka with him as they danced, a storm of cherry blossoms following their movements. Despite their constant mistakes, Rin’s feet stumbling over Haruka’s with many spoken apologies, Rin managed to laugh at their graceless attempts.

“Sorry… I’m not so great at this.” Rin managed to say through shaky hands and a nervous smile.

“Clearly.” Haruka’s response was appropriately mocking.

“Hey, give me a break,” Rin retorted, then with less audacity, “It took me a lot of courage to ask you, y’know.”

It wasn’t something he had planned on verbalising. However, as they danced, Haruka had unconsciously come closer to Rin, and had rested his head on Rin’s shoulder, Rin’s hands locked around Haruka’s smaller frame. Their slow embrace took the time of two to three enrapturing songs, which passed without their knowledge. Both Rin and Haruka held the other with care, relishing in the closeness between two friends.

_Friends,_ Rin thought.

_Just… Just friends. That’s all we’ve ever been._

_What on earth am I thinking?_

Rin swallowed, before his hands came to Haruka’s shoulders, pushing him back slightly, his hands firm and determined. Haruka blinked, before stepping back, his eyes widening at the blush spread across Rin’s pale cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I… Did I do something wrong?” Haruka asked, and Rin looked up, before avoiding his eyes.

“No… No, I just…” Rin mumbled, and Haruka looked at him, worry visible in his eyes.

“I… Shouldn’t have done that.” Rin murmured, and Haruka frowned.

“Rin, what-”

“ _Please,_ Haru.” Rin said. His hair had loosened from its tight braid, the locks of maroon hair tucked behind his ears loose, falling over his face. He looked visibly ill.

Before Rin could turn his back on Haruka and run, Haruka’s hand was locked in his own, a firm hand at his waist, and Haruka’s lips at his ear.

“Tell me.” Haruka began to sway to the sound of Rin’s heartbeat, the instrumental melodies from the hall now merely background noise. Rin followed, and was surprised to the fact that their feet never met, their bodies now moving in such sync that Rin sighed, content and tired. His head now lay on Haruka’s shoulder, their previous roles reversed as Rin gave into the beauty that was Haruka Nanase.

Haruka couldn’t bear to see Rin worried, and definitely not upset because of him. He’d been brave enough to approach Haruka in the first place; the least Haruka could do was brave his own repressed feelings.

“We’re friends. We’re just friends.” Rin repeated, in a quiet whisper that only Haruka heard.

“Is that what you want?” Haruka replied, his whisper just as quiet, yet he didn’t receive an immediate response.

There was a silence, before Rin took his chances, voicing what had been on his mind for the past year. Maybe it was longer, he never knew.

“… I really like you.” He said breathily, the confession barely making its way past his lips.

There was a silence, and Haruka pressed his lips to Rin’s ear, the strong smell of Rin’s shampoo filling his senses.

“… You’re such an asshole.” Rin murmured in response to Haruka’s lack of response, and Haruka smiled, yet still refused to speak. They merely stood in each other’s arms, waiting for something; _anything_.

“… Are you gonna say something, or not?” Rin eventually growled, impatience and irritation in his shaky, desperate voice, yet he didn’t move. He couldn’t. Haruka held him, shielding him from the cold of midnight, and Rin couldn’t pull away. All he could do was wait, and eventually Haruka voiced his thoughts.

“… I suppose you’re alright.” He murmured, and the almost inaudible hint of humour in his voice made Rin smile.

Well, it wasn’t a rejection. Neither was it a confession, yet Rin once again took his chances, leaning up and placing a feather-light kiss on Haruka’s smooth jawline. The skin was soft, and Haruka shivered at the touch. It was too intimate, too fast; romance and lust were things Haruka regarded as useless and too much effort.

 

Yet with Rin, somehow, it felt fine. It was alluring, beautiful, mesmerising.

 

“You’re alright…” Haruka repeated quietly with a small smile, and Rin continued, his kisses peppering Haruka’s jaw, moving up to his cheek, nearing the edge of his untouched lips. With a smirk, Rin paused.

“Are your kisses as good as your swimming?” Rin teased, and Haruka let out the breath he was unconsciously holding.

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried,” Haruka paused, before his eyes narrowed cunningly, “Are yours?”

“Is that a challenge?” Rin smirked, his words more of a statement than a question. His gentle kisses edged towards Haruka’s lips, and he stood up straight, his hands cradling the sides of Haruka’s head as he pulled him close, his lips cold and plush against Haruka’s. Haruka’s lips were soft, yet firm, and Rin found himself lost in the feeling. Kissing wasn’t something he had experience in, and as Haruka’s hands found their way into Rin’s loosely tied hair, pulling his hair free, his fingers winding their way through Rin’s wavy, untamed locks, Rin couldn’t help but smile into their uncoordinated kiss.

 

Rin was the first to pull away, breathless and smiling.

“Sorry,” he murmured, his breath against Haruka’s lips, “I’m not so great at this.”

With a quiet snicker, Haruka let his hands fall, framing Rin’s face.

“Clearly,” Haruka replied, before they pulled each other close again, kissing the other with unimaginably fervent passion.

 

Rin smiled against Haruka, almost laughing at the absurdity of it all.

_I guess I could call it a crush,_ Rin thought to himself, holding Haruka close under the moonlight, the blossoms surrounding them in a storm of repressed feelings and mutual adoration.

… Dare Rin call it love.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that they're dancing to an instrumental version of Everybody Finds Love from Evangellion 3.33: You Can (Not) Redo. That shit makes me cry.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, and leave a comment if you did!


End file.
